Venomous, Agent Of Shield
by Ricc850
Summary: Think of this as my own version of Agent Venom alternate universe of the amazing spider man world mini crossovers of games and movies later on oc x x-23 m for colorful language and good lemons maybe


Ricc850: Hey guys I'm back and sorry for not posting anything as of late I just was thinking on some things this being one of them

Venomous: So you decided to just take part of the name of this fanfic you like and a fanfic you found on deviant and put the two kinda together

Ricc850: Yep

Venomous: Now I just know you're truly me

Ricc850: Huh

Venomous takes off his mask to show a five year older version of me that seemed to have recently got a new haircut

Ricc850: Holy shit you are me just older why are you older

Venomous shrugs: I don't know I am your alternate self so shouldn't you know

Ricc850: Just do the disclaimer

Venomous: Alright Ricc850 does not own spiderman and the marvel comics or entertainment just me enjoy

XXX Military base located near New York XXX

I feel so nervous. I mean what if I didn't make the cut of early retirement. Oh hey didn't notice you I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Richard Gaines I'm 20 years old and I'm mixed not mexican.

And what am I doing you ask. Well you see me and my best friend are seeing if we get an early retirement from the army. "Hey man." Well speak of the devil it's my best friend Hobie Brown. Hobie is the same age as me with low black hair and is black.

You see the reason we are here is because the government recently decided that had done at least three amazing acts during your 2 year service or more and filling a survey for this secret organization then you can get early retirement. I think it was S.H.I. E.L.D or something I don't know I have a bad memory at times. You're probably wondering what we did huh. Well one we both did was protecting the president we where the only survivors during the terrorist attack.

...not one of my best days. Well at least I had one friend survive. Anyways the second one was also one we both shared.

You see we were sent to a village in the Sahara desert because of these slave drivers picking up men in the village and take them to there base where they have a whole bunch of Stark tech. That's when me and Hobie meet him. The invincible Iron-man.

It was a pretty easy mission thanks to him. And with the end of that we manage to destroy a good part of their organization. Now the last ones we did separately.

I helped this one guy called Jack protect a senator from a different country. While my friend saved the life of one of our own senators. And don't ask me for a name I forgot. Hey don't give me that look I told you bad memory.

"You okay man you look pretty damn nervous not that I can blame you." Hobie asked causing me to break my train of thought. I nodded since my throat felt strangely dry.

*Richard Gaines and Hobie Brown enter through General Brock's office* Well looks like it's time for us to see if we made the cut. We looked at each other before deciding to do a bro fist and entering the office.

As we entered we saw a 22 year old man who has blonde hair and a scar running down his cheek. This is Eddie Brock or General Brock to us soldiers. He is also my best friend as well as childhood friend since first grade. But since he is older than me he got the position of General not that I really cared.

Though we both have something we can relate to. Our dads and what I mean by that is they're ...dead. From what we heard they had died in a plane crash the only witness was Eddie's dad who died in the hospital. Well anyways back to the conversation.

"You both understand why you're here, correct?" We both nodded our heads as we standed up straight. "Well then after viewing both of your achievements and survey the answer to both of your questions is..."

Although we were calm on the outside me and Hobie are nervous. I promised mom that I would come early. I don't want to break that promise and Hobie has his wife and kid waiting for him. Please say we made it please.

"Congratulations you pass the test and are to go to early retirement." Eddie said as he smiled. We in turned smiled happy to be going back home. Hobie walked up to the general shaking his hand as he said "Thank you very much sir." I did the very same thing and with that we head out to meet our families.

XXX Midtown east street XXX

Well looks like we're here. And if you're wondering where here is I'm at my friends house. You see it was getting dark and I am hungry so yeah. Also I haven't seen Mj and Alex for awhile so bonus.

"Hey I'm home" my bro called out as we both came inside. "Daddy daddy" called a short six years old red hair kid. "Hey sport guess who I brought."

Alex widened his eyes and smiled "Uncle Rich!" With that he ran towards me and started hugging me to which I returned. "Hey Alex how's it going?"

"Pretty good oh wait I need to show you something." And as he went to grab said something he almost bumped into his mother. "Sorry mom in a hurry."

Chuckling I looked up to see a beautiful red hair woman who looks to be 19 years old. Shaking her head at the direction of Alex she then looks towards me. "Hey Ricky nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to Mj" I smiled. Yep this hot smoking babe is Hobie's wife. Lucky bastard I have to say. After finishing that thought my stomach growled. I scratched my cheek in embarrassment while she giggled. Damn it stomach I'll get you for this.

"Go on in the living room I'll call you when the food is ready." I nodded as I went in the living room. That's when I notice Hobie staring at the TV which is on the news channel.

"Hey Hobie what's going on here?" He turned to me with a sad smile saying "sorry." I raised an eyebrow at this and said "sorry for what?"

At this he put his head down "Richard your mom died." After hearing that I felt like my world had been frozen solid. No no...noooooooooo! Damn it it's not fair I was going to meet her tomorrow as a surprise but now...

Feeling rage swell up in me I raced out the door. "Richard wait" I heard my friend shout but I didn't listen. Mom I well find your murder(s) and I will make them pay. I promise you this.

XXX end XXX

Whew finally done now then lets clear up a few things before you guys complain. First the early retirement plan I made that up. Second told you guys mini crossovers. Also some points do not belong to me remember got part of this idea from a fanfic in devirant. And sorry about the grammar and spelling errors. Now then review fav and follow for some updates.


End file.
